Barsad
Barsad was a mercenary and a member of the League of Shadows acting as second-in-command for Bane and one of several secondary antagonists in The Dark Knight Rises. Most of the time, he is seen at Bane's side, acting as his right-hand man and being his most loyal and trusted henchman. Biography ''The Dark Knight Rises Barsad and another man are seen handing Dr. Pavel to the CIA as well as three men handcuffed and bagged. Later it is revealed that one of the masked detainees is actually Bane. Later, in Gotham, Barsad provided sniper cover against GCPD SWAT Officers with a high caliber rifle, allowing his fellow comrades to escape into the sewers. Barsad is present when two of Bane's henchmen brought Police Commissioner Jim Gordon to Bane. He handed Bane the tracking device that Bane placed on his henchman right before he shot him. Barsad and other members of his militia observed the fight between Bane and Batman in the sewers. Barsad is later seen at Bane's side when their army infiltrates Wayne Enterprises to force the Board of Directors to help them activate the nuclear bomb they then steal; when Lucius Fox refuses to cooperate, Bane has Barsad threaten to execute another assisting Board member to intimidate him. Ultimately, he is convinced by Miranda Tate. Barsad is then seen accompanying Bane out of the sewer underneath the football field. He hands Bane the remote for the explosives planted under the city. He then followed Bane out to the field, with other henchmen and stood guard as Bane explained the situation to the crowd and left after Bane killed Dr. Pavel to prevent deactivation of the bomb. Following this, Barsad approaches one of the U.S. Army contingencies sent to the one bridge remaining intact to enter the city. He informs the Army officer of the situation of martial law in Gotham, and that they will detonate the bomb if any citizen makes it across the bridge. Barsad ultimately uses this to coerce the U.S. Army to assist in blockading the city from invading forces. He then leads the storming of Blackgate Prison after Bane's speech revealing the truth behind Harvey Dent, carrying bags of firearms into the prison complex and distributing them among the released prisoners. Barsad later personally takes Lucius, Miranda, Commissioner James Gordon and several Gotham Police officers prisoner to be sentenced in a kangaroo court "sentencing hearing" presided over by Dr. Jonathan Crane. During the group's sentencing to die in exile, Bane singles out Miranda and orders Barsad to bring her to him so that he may keep her hostage himself. Barsad later appears alongside Bane when the Gotham City Police Department stage an uprising. He escorts Bane through the crowd, pushing people away from him. He is then separated from Bane, who fights with Batman one-on-one for a second time. After Bane is left to deal with a wounded Batman, Barsad escorts Talia to a Tumbler, and as they go to climb in, he is shot in the back and killed by Deputy Commissioner Foley, while Talia leaves the scene. Bane himself is then killed by Catwoman mere moments later. Appearances/Actors *Nolanverse (1 film) **The Dark Knight Rises'' (First appearance) - Josh Stewart Relationships To be added Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Barsad is the name of a character in Charles Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities, of which Christoper and Jonathan Nolan have said inspired the story of The Dark Knight Rises. Gallery Basard 2.jpg Category:Batman Characters Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Created Characters